wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter's Heart/Chapter 13
Summary : Cadsuane is in the sun room of the Sun Palace, in Cairhien. Harine din Togara Two Winds and her Sailmistress, Derah din Selaan Rising Wave, are in her audience. Harine is demanding the return of her sister, Shalon. Cadsuane replies that she will be needed for questioning one more day. She is very annoyed with the Atha'an Miere, and also Lord Dobraine for griping about the bargain Rafela and Merana made with them. Daigian is present in a corner with Eben who she recently bonded. The five Aes Sedai, Elza, Sarene, Nesune, Erian, and Beldeine appear nonchalant as they pretend to entertain themselves playing games. Cadsuane is methodically trying to figure out why they swore fealty to Rand, especially the Red sisters. Suddenly, Verin and Sorilea enter the room. Cadsuane notices Verin is wearing a flowery brooch. The aged Wise One gives the Brown a small vial containing a potion that will make the drinker sleep. Too much, and the drinker will be placed in an eternal slumber. Cadsuane commands Sarene to take the Sea Folk back to their rooms. Sorilea tells Cadsuane that the last of the nineteen prisoners swore fealty to Rand last night. Cadsuane thinks of the time that she failed to root out the Black Ajah. Another failure was learning what Moiraine was doing in Chachin too late. Corele enters after a while and tells her that Damer Flinn Healed one of the stilled Aes Sedai, Irgain. She is back to normal. He wants to try to Heal the other sisters who were stilled by Rand: Sashalle and Ronaille. Irgain is also happily ready to swear fealty to Rand. Cadsuane had begun gathering sisters she could trust after noticing the strange events occurring in Shienar. She has had Eyes-and-ears watching Siuan and Moiraine for years, and they have not learned anything useful. Jahar runs in and proclaims that Alanna has collapsed, unconscious. They go to her rooms, and try to Heal her, but nothing happens. Verin appears terrified. Cadsuane knows there is nothing they can do, but wait. : Demandred is frustrated that Moridin hasn't shown up yet. He is with Graendal, Osan'gar, and Aran'gar. He knows it is difficult for Semirhage to attend the meetings, but Mesaana should have shown up. He has an alliance with both of them, that they will only turn on one another when the others have been eliminated. He is also furious that Rand has been popping up in several villages since the failed attack on him in Cairhien. Aran'gar retorts by saying he and Osan'gar were responsible for watching him. She says that she has put her own "charge" fully under control. She also comments that those who channel saidin should be worried, as if Rand removes the "shadow" the Great Lord placed on saidin, the Great Lord would begin to distrust those who channeled that half of the One Power. Demandred notes that she is wearing a simple golden ring. He is confused, as "simple" never really fit Graendal. Moridin walks in and says that the Great Lord still trusts the male Chosen. Now that the Dark One has appointed him Nae'blis, only he can access the True Power. Cyndane, who is trotting complacently behind him, says that Rand has two of the access key ter'angreal which will allow him to use the Choedan Kal. Everyone is very worried. Demandred thought Cyndane was Lanfear, but then Mesaana told him she is weaker than Lanfear was. Moridin says that they will know Rand's exact location when he touches the Choedan Kal. His orders are to find him and capture him, or even kill him if necessary. Characters * Cadsuane * Harine din Togara Two Winds * Derah din Selaan Rising Wave * Eben Hopwil * Daigian * Nesune * Sarene * Erian * Elza * Beldeine * Verin * Sorilea * Jahar Narishma * Alanna * Merise * Dobraine * Ihvon * Demandred * Graendal * Osan'gar * Aran'gar * Moridin * Cyndane Referenced * Dobraine * Caraline Damodred * Darlin Sisnera * Shalon din Togara Morning Tide * Rafela * Merana * Kiruna * Coiren * Chisaine Nurbaya * Janine Pavlara * Innina Darenhold * Vayelle Kamsa * Elaida * Bera * Ailil Riatin * Toram Riatin * Corele Hovian * Damer Flinn * Irgain Fatamed * Rand * Ronaille Vevanios * Sashalle Anderly * Siuan * Moiraine * Arilyn Dhulaine * Semirhage * Mesaana * Isam * Padan Fain * Lews Therin * Lanfear * Moghedien Places * Sun Palace * Shayol Ghul Referenced * Borderlands * Murandy * Shienar * Tear * Tarabon * Rhuidean * Aiel Waste * Cairhien (city) Items Referenced * Choedan Kal